A Different Kind of Club
by Turbotail88
Summary: Ymir and Krista are forced to use the city bus after Reiner decides to stop being their chauffeur. Bored out of her mind, Ymir decides to spice things up a bit. M for sex, AU, yuri, Ymir/Krista


I take two city buses to my workplace, so this eventually came to me at some point during my rides.

If you're wondering about the title, it's a direct reference to the 'Mile High Club', an expression designated for brave souls who make love on an air plane... except these two are on a moving, jittery bus. And not in a bathroom. Hehe. Enjoy!

x

"What did you say about my mom?!"

"I said she's a grade-A idiot that musta dropped you on your head, 'cause you're so stupid!"

Reiner fumed in anger, face red, and snarled in Ymir's face. Ymir smirked in response and crossed her arms, meeting Reiner's glare with a cool stare of her own. Krista sighed and stood between the two, gently pushing Reiner back with a palm to his chest.

"Can't you two ever get along?" she asked in exasperation.

Ymir turned her head away stubbornly but Reiner pressed his lips together and frowned thoughtfully. He appeared ready to say something, but when he looked down at Krista's pleading eyes, he deflated and the anger subsided from his posture. His furious expression softened slightly.

"I'll try, but Ymir needs to apologize for insulting my mom."

"Fat chance of that happening, moron," Ymir scoffed, "as if I'd apologize for telling the truth."

Reiner's chest swelled in anger and he grit his teeth as he widened his eyes. He turned on his heel sharply and opened the apartment's door roughly.

"FINE! Find your own goddamn ride to school, ya bitch!" he shouted. He stomped out of the apartment in a fit of rage. His aggressive grumblings and random physical acts could be heard clearly down the hall. Krista desperately tried to follow him out.

"No, Reiner, wait!" she pleaded, reaching her hand out to him. Reiner ignored her and turned a corner. Ymir rolled her eyes, pulled Krista back and slammed the door shut, cussing out Reiner in her mind.

"Look at what you did, Ymir," Krista sighed. She leaned against the door and pursed her lips when Ymir flopped down onto the couch lazily. The brunette didn't answer and opted to pick up the remote from where it was wedged between the couch cushions. She flipped through the channels in a bored fashion, glancing up only when Krista stepped in the way and flicked the television off.

"Ymir.." the blonde threatened.

Ymir rolled her eyes and sat up, scratching the back of her neck. "What?"

Krista narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you pissed him off like that!" Krista shouted, throwing her arms up. "How are we supposed to get to school now? Did you forget that we have an assignment due at the beginning of–"

"I know!" Ymir snapped, "just shut up and let me figure something out..." She massaged her temples and closed her eyes in thought. "I think there's a bus stop near here somewhere.. and the bus usually comes around half an hour from now."

"Well, school starts in two hours, so you better have a solution for us, Ymir, or else!"

"Or else what?"

Krista crossed her arms and turned her head. "You don't even want to know."

"Oh yeah? What – are you gonna whip me?" Ymir taunted, opening her eyes and leaning closer. She grinned and tilted her head at the blonde.

Krista displayed an uncharacteristic smirk and leaned forward as well, placing her palms on the coffee table. "Worse.. no sex – for a month."

Ymir gaped. "You wouldn't."

Krista smiled and skipped to the bedroom. "I would! You always make fun of my 'saintly behaviour', and now you're going to feel it personally if we're late for class."

"You little shit.. I'm not falling for this."

"Suit yourself! My, the couch sure looks comfy, doesn't it, Ymir?"

"..it's always the quiet, little ones.."

"What was that?!"

"U-um.. I mean, let's get going to the bus stop right now!"

"That's what I thought."

Fifteen minutes later, and the two were at the bus stop located two blocks away from their house. It was a cold morning and the two were dressed warmly for the weather. Another elderly woman was waiting with them and gave them weird looks when Ymir put her arm around Krista and tugged her close. The blonde shivered due to the cold and nestled into her lover's warmth. The brunette glared at the woman.

"The hell's her problem?" Ymir muttered angrily.

Krista peeked around her girlfriend and sighed. "Just ignore her, we don't want any trouble."

Ymir grumbled in response and turned her eyes away when the transit bus pulled in. She allowed the woman to go before them and tugged Krista in with her. The bus driver yawned and appeared uninterested, but Ymir saw the way his eyes were watching them with apt attention. Ymir paid for both their fares and waited for the 'OK' signal before moving on.

She pulled Krista along with her to the back of the bus and sat them together in the corner, Krista at the window and Ymir right next to her.

"Ymir? Where are we going exactly?" Krista questioned. She looked up into Ymir's eyes and the brunette smiled slightly.

"I did some research while you were getting dressed, and it seems like this bus takes us all the way to the university campus. It's just..." Ymir trailed off, swallowing nervously.

"Just what?" Krista pressed.

"This bus will take at least an hour to get there, due to traffic, distance and the number of-"

"An _hour?!_ Ymir!"

"It's not that bad! You're overreacting, you brat. Geez, I do this for you and you still have the nerve to piss on me.."

Krista sighed and laid her head on Ymir's shoulder, intertwining their fingers. "You're right, I'm sorry. I should be a bit more appreciative of your effort to fix the mess you made." At this, Ymir rolled her eyes and Krista giggled. "Thank you, Ymir."

Ymir smirked and leaned down to Krista. She hid their heads behind the seat in front of them and ghosted her lips over the blonde's. "...I think I need a different kind of thanking, wouldn't you agree?"

"Not here!" Krista whispered, peeking slightly over to watch the other people. No one other than them was in the back of the bus, and all the passengers seemed to be dozing off or watching the street signs for their stop. The blonde turned around and Ymir took this opportunity to press their lips together softlly. Krista, unable to resist, responded and closed her eyes. Somewhere, a tongue click was heard and the blonde pulled back sharply to identify the noise. Ymir grumbled and narrowed her eyes, separating their hands and crossing her arms as she leaned back.

"I'm sorry, Ymir, but not many people appreciate public displays of affection," Krista apologized, remorseful.

"Yeah, well... who cares, anyway? What we do is our business and if they stare then they've got a problem," the moody brunette retorted.

"But we're in a public setting, with curious people and _children_. We can't just do what we want and.. oh forget it."

Krista shook her head and turned to stare out the window. She leaned her forehead against the frigid glass and pouted, her blue eyes watching the scenery pass her by. Ymir rolled her eyes and gently put an arm around the blonde. When the smaller girl looked up at her, she blanked her expression and refused to meet her gaze.

"You're shivering," she pointed out simply.

Krista smiled and leaned closer to her.

x

Sixty minutes into the ride and Ymir was getting bored. Krista was reviewing her work like the good little student she was, but Ymir hardly cared. She knew she did well, and that's all that mattered for her. She didn't feel like wasting this opportunity to relax and go over her work again and again. Besides, it was fun watching Krista panic then calm down at the slightest misinterpretation of her text. Some times Ymir would purposefully point out a nonexistent typo just to get a reaction.

However, she soon became bored of that and resigned to day dream, specifically about her lover. The brunette watched Krista bite her lip and shake her head, tapping her pencil on her papers and muttering to herself.

"She looks really stressed," Ymir murmured, "maybe I can help.." She smirked deviously and sneaked her arm around the blonde's waist. Krista ignored her and continued looking over her papers, simply sparing her an annoyed glance. She snickered and turned her face to the front, blanking her expression and slowly sliding her hand around until it reached the belt of the blonde's skirt.

The brunette slowly undid the belt, ignoring Krista's gasp, and shoved her hand in straight into her panties. Krista squirmed as she blushed and she grit her teeth as she glared at her girlfriend, who was ignoring her and staring straight ahead.

"Ymir, stop!" Krista whispered urgently, looking around nervously. The elderly woman from before was narrowing her eyes at them, obviously assuming the worst, and it made Krista duck her head in shame.

"Quit it," Ymir snapped, "you shouldn't be ashamed of your love for me. You do love me, right?"

"Of course I do!" Krista retorted, "but.. oh.. mm.." The blonde squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw as she pressed the crown of her head against the back of the seat in front of her. Ymir was swirling her finger _just right _and it drove her _insane._

The brunette bit the inside of her cheek to prevent a grin and glared at the woman, who turned away nervously and fiddled with her purse straps. The bus rocked against the uneven asphalt, and Ymir's fingers accidentally stroked against the blonde's clit roughly.

"Ah!" Krista cried out. Several heads turned to them but Ymir simply raised an eyebrow and dared them to challenge her. They all bowed their heads and a person pulled the cord for the next stop. When the bus stopped, he stepped off hurriedly and walked away briskly, face red. A man climbed on in his stead and chose to sit all the way at the back. He sat on the opposite side of the row Ymir and Krista sat in and raised an eyebrow at them. Thankfully, Krista's papers covered Ymir's wandering hand.

"Is she okay?" he asked in concern.

Ymir sighed and nodded. "Yeah, just a stomach ache, she'll be fine," she answered. He nodded and looked out the window, and Ymir couldn't hide her smirk this time.

Krista shuddered and moaned quietly when Ymir finally entered her with one long finger. The bus' movements did the work for the brunette, but that didn't stop her from wriggling her digit and shoving it in deeper. The blonde's walls clenched around the digit and Krista moaned when Ymir entered a second one. The man looked at them again but seemed comforted by Ymir's neutral expression.

"You know," Ymir mused to Krista, "I heard from Bertholdt that there's this secret club.."

"H-huh?" Krista gasped. She couldn't think straight with the way Ymir was recklessly thrusting her fingers. The brunette allowed a tiny smirk and lowered her head to the blonde's ear.

"It's a club for lovers who have the guts to fuck in public, without getting caught," she whispered huskily.

"Bert t-told you that? I d-didn't know he was such a... ah.. ohh.."

"Hmm... let's speed things up, shall we? We should be there in about ten minutes."

"W-wha.. goddamn it, Ymir.. I love you."

Ymir snickered and kissed her girlfriend's ear. She pushed in a third finger and curled them within the blonde. Krista moaned loudly and gripped the sides of her stomach to gain some semblance of control. Ymir thrust her fingers as hard and fast as she could, but her hand was getting tired due to the weird angle and the bus was moving around too much for her liking.

She reached her other hand out to the floor as if to search for something and bit into Krista's neck gently on the way. She breathed lightly on her erratic pulse point and moved her lips while murmuring crude compliments.

"You're so tight, Krista.. wait 'til we get home. I'm gonna tire you out so much you won't even have energy to think."

"Y-Ymir.."

Ymir jerked her fingers up into the blonde and pressed her thumb against her clit. Krista bit on her lip harshly and barely contained her moan of pleasure.

"I know you like it rough, don't you? You want me to push harder, go a little faster, fuck you a bit longer, right? Isn't that what you want? Tell me, or I'll stop, just like you asked me to at the beginning."

Krista's blue eyes snapped open and she regarded Ymir with an intense gaze that the brunette had only seen once or twice in their relationship. "Don't you dare stop," Krista threatened.

Ymir smirked sexily and twisted her fingers. "Oh? Then tell me: do you like it rough?"

Krista shuddered and nodded. Ymir clicked her tongue and slowed her pace. "No, not good enough. I want to hear that angelic voice telling me that little Krista likes it when-"

"YES! Ymir, yes, now please, hurry! I'm coming close!" the blonde urged in a hushed voice.

Ymir laughed quietly and sped up her fingers, thrusting harder, faster and longer than before. Krista fell against Ymir and moaned, finally coming undone. She shuddered once more and panted harshly on her girlfriend's lap. The brunette smiled fondly and slowed down, letting her ride out her orgasm. Finally, she withdrew her fingers and sucked on them loudly. Krista blushed in embarrassment and buried her head deeper into Ymir's lap.

When Krista straightened and calmed down, she saw Ymir give her a look of hunger, as though she had yet to be satisfied. Krista met her gaze with one of her own, because she could still feel her slippery juices sliding down her thighs and it strongly aroused her.

The blonde chanced a glance out the window and sighed when the university came into view. She smiled at Ymir as she pulled the cord beside the window and stood with her papers in hand. Ymir grabbed her own bag and watched Krista fumble with her things before rolling her eyes and grabbing her backpack as well. The blonde smiled gratefully and pecked her girlfriend's cheek, to which Ymir blushed slightly and said nothing.

When the bus came to a stop, they both ignored the man's confused stare and exited through the side door. Krista checked her cellphone and gasped at the time.

"Ymir – we have ten minutes to get to class before Professor Levi shuts the door!"

Ymir paled and remembered Krista's threat from two hours ago. "Let's get there right now!"


End file.
